


It all gets better from here

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Backrubs, Ballroom Dancing, Basketball, Childhood Friends, Cock Worship, Crazy, Dancing Lessons, Dick Pics, Dirty Dancing, Drunk Dancing, First Dance, Funny, Home, Massage, Porn Watching, Power Outage, School, School Dances, Silly, Sports, Students, Superpowers, Swimming, Water Balloon Fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Human auThe group of students has to come together to beat the other schools in the district. A student of this school who leads the leadership  team, steven is experiencing a few new problems that are causing him to rethink being at school and endangering his peers.Will Steven's new powers get in the way? Will principal yellow diamond stop Superintendent White Diamond from being at the school so much?
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 4





	It all gets better from here

Steven woke up in the morning to his normal cheery attitude. His dad yelled up for him after 20 minutes of being awake. As he was already completely ready he rushed down to a nice breakfast. "Good morning, Dad," he said happily.

Greg smiled. "Hey bud, are you ready for school?" He asked.

"Yep," steven announced after swallowing. He finished the meal and walked to the bus. As the bus arrived steven felt his hand has a tingling sensation as he picked up his phone, he noticed his hand was pink. He put his phone and his hand into his jacket pocket and got onto the bus.

The sensation went up his arm, ending at the shoulder. At Physical education, he put his blue shirt with his name written on it on. His arm was a pink color. He put on his black sweatpants and running shoes. Today they had to run outside. He ended up making it to the end line quickly enough to be the first person done.

His face was drenched in sweat and pink had gone away.

The principal walked out looking for someone. She sent her eyes on steven and walked over. "Hello Steven," she said.

"Hi aunt Yellow!" He said hopping down and giving her a hug.

Yellow smiled. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"Good how about you?" Steven asked.

"Fine, just a few disorderly kids is all, so steven did you hurt your arm?" Yellow asked. 

"No, just fell and it turned pink," he explained as he felt his arm perk up with the sensation.

"Oh alright, I better get going," Yellow said walking away.

Steven walked over to his gym teacher who was checking her watch. Coach Rose looked at steven. She was happy to see him. "Hey Steven Universe!" She exclaimed.

"Hi coach, what was my time again?" He asked. 

Coach rose checked her clip board. "Well um... Uh... Holly...?" She said. She was distressed.

The two looked at the clip board. "How is that possible?" Coach Holly asked.

"Huh, what?!" Steven asked.

Coach Rose showed him his Time. It was a bit too fast for even the most athletic human. He blushed pushing the clip board back and running back to his place.

Soon enough the superintendent, principal and vice principal came and looked at it. 

Steven sat with ruby and sapphire who both held hands the whole time. 

Pearl sat down in front of them. She joined into the conversation. As amethyst came over, pearl slid over. Amethyst sat next to pearl.

When they were forced back into the locker rooms and told to change into their daily clothes.

Steven walked out and headed to english where he was tired and confused.

Yellow diamond opened the door. His moms side of the family was there from his grandma to his 2 aunts

He kept his head low. He watched as his family walked over and forced him out of the room. As he left he heard his class burst into fits of laughter. He was brought to the principal's office.

His dad was waiting there and his adoptive aunt, who was in the same school as him. He felt himself grow sick. He didn't have to do this. 

They tried to get him to talk about his pinkness until he let out a sigh and got up to leave.

White spoke up, "let him leave." They watched him leave and he did heading back to his class and getting questions. They all headed to lunch and ate heading to their next classes.

Steven was distant. That gave him no time to realize the person who spooked him was spinel as he turned around pink and his eyes were pink. He looked at her. She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, he stopped being pink and helped her up. Spinel looked at him. "What was that?" She asked. She looked at him.

He looked away. "No idea," he said.

Spinel nodded watching him walk away.


End file.
